Who We Are
by madyou
Summary: This is another story about Olicity. Read it. Love it.


"_My god what time is it!? It should be illegal to wake up this morning"_ I got up from my bed reminding myself that I had an early lecture today. Heading towards my bathroom, clumsily as I can. I closed the door right behind me, staring at my reflection. My eyes scanning my face, examining like it was a sight that I have never seen before. Realizing that my make up was running down my face. I tried to wipe it away,suddenly the tears came flowing down my face. I looked on the counter catching sight of HIS toothbrush. I grabbed it with much rage and threw it across the bathroom as hard as possible. As I silently started crying to myself, I started stripping of last night's clothes so that I can take a long warm shower to talk myself into not caring about him anymore.

_Squeak_

Turning off the shower, as I came out of tub. Grabbing my towel with me and wrapping it around my wet body. I headed towards my room quickly glancing at the clock to check the time. It read 6:55, in it's bright red colour. "_You know who's favourite colour was red….Tom's" _ I thought to myself as I tried to stop myself from sobbing again.

Quickly getting dressed, I grabbed my bag checking that I had everything. I opened the door getting out of my tiny apartment locking the door behind me. I quickly used the stairs knowing that the old lady that lives on floor down takes her sweet old time. Quickly filing down five flights of stairs, I opened the door of the building to exit, making sure I opened it for the mother with the stroller. Glancing at my watch I realized that I had a good twenty minutes that I can waste at my favourite cafe that is only two blocks down. So I turned the opposite direction from my work and I walked until I made it to my favourite cafe realizing that it was unusually closed. "_But you really need your coffee, if you want to get through the day"_ I thought to myself while looking around to see other places where they'll at least sell decent coffee. Much to my luck I caught sight of a tiny coffee shop called "Forensics". Odd to name your coffee shop that, but I still went in. The place was actually quite unique, without realizing I slightly bumped into something… someone.

"Oh sorry…" I said while looking up to the mystery man that I had accidently bumped into.

"It's alright" He said with his charming smile.

Okay I think this is about the time in the story that I should talk about Tom. Tom and I have been going out since freshman year of college. I honestly thought he was the one, until one day when I came home back from school and I realize that the waitress from his favourite restaurant was lying on top of. Then realizing why that the restaurant was his favourite. Honestly the food is actually really bad. So what I did was just packed a bag and ran as fast as I could out of that place. I didn't quite know why he would do that to me and I actually thought he really cared about me. That was about a month ago and I know I should be over it by now but I just can't because he was really someone special to me. So when I accidently met this ridiculously good looking man I wasn't quite sure how to react.

"So what's your name" He asked me in this cool smooth voice.

"Ahh… Sorry what?" I asked back in my most stupidest voice.

He chuckled to himself, causing me to smile a little. It has been such a long time since I was with Tom and maybe this mystery man can help get back into things.

"Your name?" He said back ending with a tiny smirk.

"Felicity! Is that you!" I heard a voice from behind.

Turning around I see Sarah Lance, my old college dorm buddy.

"Oh my god! Sarah is that you?" I asked while hugging her.

"Sure is… and hello who are you" she asked flirtatiously at the mystery man.

Sarah always got the guys when we were in college and that was one of the reasons why I was really jealous of her. But I remember one evening I was fast asleep and I heard weeping on the other side of the dorm. It was Sarah she told me how her boyfriend of the week had dumped her because she wasn't pretty enough for him. I remember laughing at that part causing her to give me a death glare, soon turned into a smile from Sarah. I told her that he must be crazy for thinking she was ugly and I also gave her a bit of Felicity Wise Advice and told her to "Fudge him". She laughed at that and starting our beautiful friendship during college but honestly the past few years we kind of lost contact. We still talked over the phone once a while, but I do actually kind of miss her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked drawing attention back to me rather than the mystery man.

"Well I was in the town over, working on a case and I thought to myself doesn't Licity live in Starling so.. yeah I decided to come here for a week. Also hoping you have space in your apartment so I could stay over" she said with a smile at the end.

"Sarah…" I started,

"Please Licity… I could be like old times like in college" she said back to me.

"Sure why not" I answered back while getting engulfed into an awkward hug.

"Yeeeeeeeeee, Thanks Licity" she screamed into my ear.

"Well it was nice meeting you… Felicity" the mystery man said behind us.

"Uhh yeah… um and your name is?" I said to the mystery man while detaching myself from Sarah.

"It's Mark" he said while giving me the most glorious smile.

"Well Mark how would you like to get to know me better.I'm mean only if you want to get to know me better" Quickly blushing realizing how that sounded," And what I mean by that is would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Um… yeah why not. And for the record I would like to get to know you very much" he said with his cute smile, which caused me drop my coffee which spilled all over me. Ruining my clothes, god can this day start off with a more horrible note.

**Writers Note **

Well that is the first chapter hoped you very much enjoyed it, like how I very much enjoyed writing it. I kind of stopped the other story I wasn't exactly liking the direction it was heading but maybe I might start it up again. Also don't worry Oliver will come in the future chapters, this is an alternate universe Olicity story. Sort of. There might be a Green Arrow I don't exactly know which path I going to be taking with this story so yeah. What else… oh yeah Tommy will be a character in this story that has a relationship between Felicity and Oliver. Because of that relationship they meet so yeah. Last but not least I will be updating frequently because it's SUMMER. Yeah that's it.

- A.M

PS. Hey this is the link to my tumblr so if you guys want to check it out the link is right below this sentence…

Ok Bye.

Chapter Quote

"Do one thing everyday that scares you"

-Eleanor Roosevelt


End file.
